Untainted Love
by k40Sohma
Summary: She’s so close, but so far. Her smell haunts him, drives him insane. He’s crazy for her, wants her more then anything he has ever wanted. But the vision of death he saw keeps him from getting any closer to her, to telling her how he truly feels about her.
1. Alone Again

**She's so close, but so far. Her smell haunts him, drives him insane. He's crazy for her, wants her more then anything he has ever wanted. But the vision of death he saw keeps him from getting any closer to her, to telling her how he truly feels about her.**

**Disclaimer- No way do I own Inuyasha or anything from it, near it, anything that has to do with it. Even though I would...love...to! lol.**

**Anyways, quick thing before you guys read this. This is like..my third or fourth Inuyasha Fanfic, and so far my best one. So if you guys are going to read this, I ask of you to please review. I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks a bunch. Okay, now...go forth and read! Sheesh...hehe.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Alone Again.**

The cold winter brought along a drift of snow with it. It covered everything from head to toe. It didn't leave one little place unmarked by the wholly, white, powdery snow.

Kagome sat stiffly under the god tree, as Inuyasha sat in the tree its self. He glanced down at her and sniffed the air, bringing her vanilla scent up to his nostrils. He couldn't help it, he could only smile as he glanced at her once more. He loved her, every little thing about her. And he couldn't deny it anymore. He knew it all to well, so why deny it?

"Inuyasha…"her voice was soft, like velvet. And oh god was it pure. It was the softest and yet most wonderful ring in Inuyasha's dog like ears.

He looked down at her, telling her she had his attention. That he was all ears, and would listen to her, and only her at this very moment. She smiled gently, sending chills down his spine and then leaned her back off the trunk of tree. "I'm cold Inuyasha. Can we please head back to Kaede's now? The snow seems to be coming down harder, and me and you don't need to get a cold. Specially with Naraku crawling around at all times."

Inuyasha smiled at her for a brief moment. She was worried about getting a cold, and not just herself getting a cold but Inuyasha as well. Him. The hanyou who had grown up to believe he meant nothing to any humans in the world. Who grew up to believe that humans were, indeed, pitiful creatures. But now, right in front of him was the one person who had proved him wrong. His feelings towards her were greater then that of the feelings he had for Kikyou.

He nodded a small, but noticeable nod. "Alright Kagome, lets go then." he said smoothly then jumped down from the tree, landing directly next to her. He kneeled down so one of his knees met with the cold, hard, snow covered ground. "get on so we get to the village faster." he said calmly and glanced back at her.

She nodded slightly and climbed up on his back. In seconds Inuyasha seemed to be flying elegantly across the snowing world. He was running fast, but keeping a steady past. A nice calm one. The wind was hard on Kagome's face, causing her to shut her eyes. The snow pelted down on her cheeks, cold and hard. She could feel her cheeks turning a shade of red from being so cold. "hurry," she whispered to Inuyasha as her body become even colder. "I'm freezing Inuyasha…" she complained.

"Don't worry," He replied back. "We're almost back at Kaede's." And as the words slipped from his mouth the village came into view. And not anytime sooner did Kaede's small welcome hut seem to appear from out of the white snow. Inuyasha smiled gently as he came to a halt and let Kagome slip down his back, onto the floor. Kagome smiled in delight as she entered the small hut. But her smile soon faded into a confused look when she didn't see any of her friends in the hut.

She was expecting to see all of them. Sango and Miroku arguing. Shippo and Kaede making something, and then Kirara sleeping in the corner of the hut. But no one was in the hut, and from the look of it it seemed like no one had been there all day. Kagome sighed. She was looking forward to the company of her friends.

That's when it hit her. She heard Inuyasha walk into the hut right after she did and her heart seemed to skip a beat. Her and Inuyasha were alone. Not that she hadn't been alone with him before. It was just the fact that when they were alone they were usually looking for the shards of the shikon jewel. Or they were doing what her and Inuyasha were just doing, resting at the god tree. And usually when they were doing that Inuyasha was in the tree and Kagome was on the floor, making them apart, and not so close together.

Inuyasha took a step to the side, then forward and glanced around the hut. " Alone, again…" he muttered to himself.

Kagome looked over at him, a questioning look on her face. "What did you just say?" she asked, not really being able to hear what he had just said.

Quickly Inuyasha shook his head and looked the other way. "Nothing, nothing…" he muttered once more before he slouched down in his usual spot. The corner in the far back of the hut. He brought his gaze up to Kagome. She was looking at him, that confused look still clouding her beautiful face. Inuyasha couldn't help it. He couldn't hold it back. The faintest smile formed on his face, and Kagome saw it.

She stared, not able to look away from his smiling face. It was something about his smile. Different, maybe. Yes, definitely different. It wasn't that crooked smile he would always have when Naraku was around. Or that fake smile he would give her just to make her happy. Not even his wicked smile. Or his smile of disgust. No, this was different. Way different. It was a smile of pure…happiness.

Kagome couldn't believe it. Inuyasha was smiling cause he was…happy? But why? What did he have to be happy over? She stared at his lips. She couldn't help it. She wanted to so badly taste him, but she knew he would never except her. He loved Kikyo, and only Kikyo. He only wanted to be able to kiss her. Not Kagome. Kikyo was the only women for him in his life, and Kagome knew it.

So she thought.

The more she thought about it, the more she felt hurt, and the more she seemed to get mad. She couldn't let Inuyasha know she was mad over something that he didn't even do. It wasn't his fault that he loved Kikyo, and not her. She knew this. But at the very same time she felt as if she wanted to blame everything on him. But she didn't, she was good, and she held it back.

She stared at him for a little while longer before turning her back to him and lying down. Inuyasha let the smile slip from his face.

"Kagome…"

"hmmm…"she replied gently. She didn't look at him, she just lied on the floor. She pulled a blanket over her slender body and rested her head on a soft, white, pillow. She still didn't face him, but she wanted to so badly. She wanted to turn around and look deeply into his golden eyes. But she didn't dare turn. She knew if she did, and she looked into her eyes she would not be able to look away.

"Will you look at me?" he asked gently. He shifted a little bit, feeling a bit awkward now. When she didn't answer his question he sighed in frustration. "Kagome…" he said, almost pleading as he now stood to his feet. He took one step closer to her before she sat up and glared at him.

"Leave me alone, Inuyasha…" she said low, but harsh enough to make Inuyasha stop dead in his tracks. She sighed and managed a small, but warning smile. "Please, just go to sleep." she said.

Inuyasha looked at her, her lips, her eyes, then he breathed in her soft vanilla scent. "Kagome…"he growled lowly under his breath and gritted his teeth. She looked at him, a bit shocker by the way he had said her name. It was…welcoming to her. She wanted him more then anything, but she didn't dare move.

In her opinion, it would be wrong. Wrong to try and take advantage of him when she knew, actually thought, Inuyasha still loved Kikyo. Oh how wrong she was, and how much she didn't know it. "Go to sleep, Inuyasha." she said again, now laying back down.

Inuyasha shook his head, not listening. He walked closer to her, and dropped himself down right next to her. Her knew she heard him, but she was being stubborn and refused to turn and look at him, like he wanted her to do.

Tonight, he was going to do it tonight. He was going to tell her how much he loved her. How much she effected him. How he wouldn't be able to live without her if she wasn't by him all her life. How she was the only one for him, the only person who truly ever made him feel…_free_. No one else, not even Kikyo herself had made him feel this way. It was amazing, truly amazing. And amazing was the only way he could describe Kagome. She was, he thought, his entire world, life, and the reason why he hadn't gone insane yet.

Slowly, ever so slowly he reached his hand out to touch her soft baby like skin. That's when it all happened, that's when Inuyasha saw it. Death, itself was coming, and not to him, but to Kagome…

* * *

**Okay, so the usual. If you read, review. If your mean, and wont review, then just dont go on and read the story anymore. I mean, c'mon people, I would like to here what you think of my writing, and you not going to review wont be much of a help!**

**I do, indeed, love to write a lot. So you guys telling me your opinion of how i write would help me so much. So please, please, please review!  
And if your going to say something mean about my writing, then I just fair warn you, I will read one of your storys, if your brave enough to put any of them up, and cirtize them just like you would to mine. But thats only if your really, really mean when saying it. If your not so bad in the review, then I'll leave it at that. Yes, I am mean, deal, okay? **

**Okay, so, see ya.**


	2. Vision Of Death

**Disclaimer- I dont not own Inuyasha, okay?**

**YAY! NEXT CHAPTER!...  
well, what are you waiting for...**

**READ! hehe.

* * *

**

Chapter 2-Vision Of Death

_The mist from the fog swept by Inuyasha's feet silently. It was cold. Freezing. What once had been coming down as rain was now small icicles. They hit Inuyasha's face like small hammers. But it didn't seem to affect the hanyou in any way. He just kept walking._

_As he walked, he stumbled, leaving a small trail of blood behind. His nails were red, crimson red like blood. They dripped making a soft 'splashing' noise. His chest seemed to be torn open, but at the same time it didn't seem as if it were really effecting him. It didn't seem to hurt him as much as his heart did._

_He could smell her, her blood. She was now close and he knew it. He started in a small jog, then began a slow past, then broke out into a fast and unsteady run._

"_KAGOME!" he shouted, loud enough just for the injured girl to hear._

_She groaned as she tried to reply. "Inu-" she hit the floor after a failed attempt to stand. She grinned in pain. Despite the pain, she forced herself to try and stand once more. No good. She hit the floor again, harder this time. "ahhhh…" she let out a small cry of pain. "Inuyasha…help…please…" her teeth clenched in a attempt not to scream in pain._

_She couldn't help it._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as her wound seemed to only get worse._

"_KAGOME!" Inuyasha came crashing down, next to her. _

"_Inuyasha…" she managed smile. Even in her worst state she managed to force a smile, loving smile on her pale, almost snow white face. "help…" she said._

_Inuyasha knelt down. That's when he regretted it. Her smell. The smell of fresh human blood. Pure and loving. Caring. Helpless. It filled his nostrils. It smelled like nothing he had ever smelled before. So pure. _

_No._

_He couldn't. He loved Kagome. Nothing was going to be able to make him turn into a full demon now. Noth-_

_But oh god. It smelled so loving. So…refreshing._

_Inuyasha's head thrusted back and he let out a small grunting noise. Then something in his throat built up and just when he thought he could hold it back it escaped. A high, screeching ear piercing howl escaped the back of his throat and filled the chilled night time. His head drooped down, covering his eyes completely from view._

"_Inu-Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled. She knew something was wrong with him, she could just tell._

_It happened so quickly Kagome couldn't even tell she was dead. _

_Inuyasha's head shot up, his eyes red, his teeth sharp. His nails long. And…something so different. So different from when he was usually a full demon. He looked nothing like a human like he would normally when becoming a full demon. But instead a silver-_

Inuyasha through himself back, away from Kagome creating a loud banging noise as he hit the floor. Startled, Kagome sat up and looked strait at Inuyasha. "What the h-" before she could finish Inuyasha jetted out of the small hut.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted, now running out after him, the blanket rapped tightly around her for warmth. She could barely see him, but she knew he was…wait…no…not Inuyasha. Crying?

She could have sworn she saw tears streaming down his face. His eyes, when he looked at her for that split second.

No, something was most definitely wrong. She walked off the small porch that was on Kaede's hut and into the cold, and freezing snow. Completely forgetting she now had no shoes on, only socks, Kagome walked solemnly to where she thought Inuyasha would be. _The God Tree…_she thought to herself as she took yet another step, then broke out into a small jog. All the while she held her blanket tightly around her, keeping the cold air from getting to her.

Her feet grew cold and numb, but for some reason she hadn't felt it. She could only feel the cold on her face as her cheeks grew numb and turned red. "Inuyasha!" she cried out, now reaching the god tree. She stopped and slowly walked under it. She glanced up and caught sight the color red. Inuyasha. She sighed heavily, then without knowing it she smiled. She stopped walking and looked up at him fully now.

That's when it hit her, her feet were freezing cold. They were numb to the point where she could barely feel them. Without noticing she was going it, Kagome started to hop back and forth from foot to foot. She still held her gaze on Inuyasha, who was now staring at her like she was a complete fool.

Well, she was a fool.

So she took it as he was staring at her because she _was _a fool. "I…Inuyasha…" she said between chattering teeth. "Why'd you r-run o-off like t-that?" she managed to ask.

"Go away…" Inuyasha's usual harsh tone of voice had a hint of pain in it, and Kagome knew it. She became pissed. It wasn't even the fact that she knew something was wrong. No. It was more on the lines of Inuyasha telling her to go away when she had come all this way, freezing her butt off and everything, just to see what was wrong and maybe try to comfort him. But no, instead he had to be his usual self and give her an attitude. She snorted, or made a noise some what like a snort and glared at him.

"Are you kidding me?" she snapped at him. "You go running out of the hut, taking of like a freakin' scared puppy. I come to see if your okay, and all you say is go away?" she huffed and glared even harder at him. "I'm freezing my butt off because of you Inuyasha. And that's…well, all you have to say? You've got to be kidding me! I'll have you know I have no shoes on only socks, that are now thanks to you, socking wet! Why? Because I was worried about you!" At this point Kagome wasn't mad anymore, but sad. Tears seemed to be filling her eyes. "But like usual you have to blow me off! You always do this Inuyasha!" a simple tear fell. "Why do I even bother to help you? I think you would only be happier if I died!" another tear slipped. Inuyasha looked down at her, smelling the fresh salt of tears.

_Died…_

The word repeated in his head over and over and over again. His teeth clenched, then unclenched when he forced himself to relax. His heart was throbbing with pain, but he wasn't about to let Kagome see. No. never.

Instead he only jumped down from the tree, landing perfectly in front of Kagome. "Sorry…" he managed to say, and looked away.

"Just get me home Inuyasha! And when I say home, I don't mean Kaede's. I mean home! My home…"

Inuyasha was now looking at her. "Kagome…" he said.

She glared at him, her now shimmering eyes staring deep into his. "What?" she spat, now once again angry and not sad.

"Don't…" was all he could say. Then, "Please Kagome. I didn't mean to blow you off…its just…" a great sigh escaped his mouth. "I cant explain it. I can only say, 'please don't leave…'"

Kagome's glare subsided and she, too, now sighed deeply. She let her head drop, then quickly brought it back up with a smile on her face. "Okay Inuyasha…" she said gently and smoothly, bringing the blanket closer to her body by pulling harder on it. She shivered, than, noticing she couldn't feel her feet anymore, started to freak out. She jumped back and forth from foot to foot, letting a small wining sound escape the back of her throat. "I-inuyasha…" she said slowly and winy. "C-can we g-get back to Kaede's n-now?" she was still hopping back and forth from foot to foot when Inuyasha scooped her right off the ground into his arms with a gentle but sad smile.

"No…" he said husky like into her ear, than before she could reply Inuyasha jumped back up into the god tree with her.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled. "W-what are y-you d-doing? I'm f-freezing!" she complained. Inuyasha ignored her as her set her down on a branch that seemed to have no snow what so ever on it. He took of his haori(sp?), than slipped the blanket that was on Kagome off, and place his haori in its spot. When she gave him a confused look, he only smiled at her before wrapping the blanket around both Kagome and himself.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

It was a constant reminder that she loved Inuyasha, and only him. He was the only one who ever seemed to make her heart pound so hard and fast she could hear it in her own ears. Which, she thought, Inuyasha must have been able to hear as well. But as they sat there, but content with one another's warmth, Inuyasha didn't seem to even notice she had a heart, let alone know he was the reason why she did.

She smiled to herself. Being able to be so close to him, to the one she loved, seemed to make her happier then anything in the world could possibly do. "Inuyasha…" she said more to herself then him, but she knew he heard her. It was when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him is when she knew he heard. And then Kikyo. She popped into Kagome's mind like a balloon having a fork thrown at it would pop. Her face, her voice, everything about her. Then an image of Kikyo and Inuyasha popped into Kagome's mind and her stomach squelched. Her eyes once again filled up with salty tears. Only, she didn't try to hold them back. She didn't care anymore. She blinked once, letting them fall solemnly down to the ground, hitting the cold snow.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha questioned, now leaning away from her to look at her.

"nothing…" she said. "I guess…I guess I'm just so happy Inuyasha…" she said, without lying. She wasn't lying. She was happy. Even if she thought she couldn't have Inuyasha as her own, as long as he remained by her side would she forever be happy. He smiled gently at her and once again held her close to him.

He breathed in her wonderful vanilla sent. She was everything he wanted, and had. But now. No. He couldn't tell her how he felt. And never would. His vision that had come to him felt so…real. It looked so real. It felt as if he were truly there, doing what he had seen in his vision. He was able to smell the dew from the moist, foggy air. Feel the ice hitting his face as it came crashing down to the earth. And when he looked down at Kagome in his vision, he truly felt as if he were about to kill her when his vision had stopped. He had gotten so scared, he had to flee. Run. He didn't want her to follow him, but she did.

And now, he was happy she did. Even if he couldn't tell her how he felt. She was the only one he wanted. He smiled to himself, being able to hold Kagome like this, and use the excuse of trying to keep her warm, made him feel…cruel, but wonderful at the same time.

"Kagome…" he breathed. She looked at him, only to see his face inches from hers.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?  
Good so far?  
I actually like this fanfic of mine. usually, I dont like them. Usually I think they suck. But this one seems to be coming along pretty darn good.  
And amazingly I updated it the very next day. Thats unusual for me. I dont normally get to update so fast. But with winter break and everything I think I can get a chapter in each day. But thats only if i start getting more reviews.**

**I know i have a lot more then 5 people reading this. I can check how mants hits i have. And i had A LOT. so review, please.  
Thanks.**

**Anyways...special shout outs to...**

**Jimena-Chan- Thanks! . And about changing my language for the story...eh..maybe when I finish it, okays? promise! . And oh, by the way I read your review just fine. You speak perfect english, dont worry about it.**

**trekker4life- Why thank you! Aheh, why do i get this weird feeling that you've read some of my other fanfics. I dont know, it just seems like your name sounds familiar, but I could be wrong. Anyways, thanks a lot. Glad you like the story! please, keep reading!!!**

**Krazie-Edge 2.0-thanks! please, keep reading!!!**

**angelgt1231- Thanks! I will, keep reading though!!!!**

**megan simmons- lol, thanks! glad you like it. keep reading!!!**

**okay, so thanks to those people who did review. anyways...R/R people...ugh. i'm out, peace.**


	3. Red Snow

**Next Chapter. YAY!!!!!**

**I am so happy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- Red Snow**

Kagome had fallen asleep resting again Inuyasha in the god tree. He was smiling now as he carried her bridal style back to Kaede's hut. She had both Inuyasha's haori over her and the blanket for warmth. She was breathing heavily from the cold, and Inuyasha knew he would have to get her back as soon as possible to avoid her getting sick. But he didn't want to, he just wanted to be able to hold her like he was doing forever. Never let her go. Not even when she would wake up, and stare at him. That would be like heaven to him. Just to see her beautiful brown eyes staring at his golden ones.

He sighed. Never. He knew it would never happen, as much as he'd like it to. It was just. His vision. It sent chills down his back as he remembered it. He…he had _killed _Kagome. And he was…different looking. He didn't look like the normal Inuyasha. It was as if he were standing there, watching himself kill the one he loved. But at the same time, he was stuck. Helpless. Useless. He just stood and watched as himself, or what was himself, killed Kagome.

Not knowing it Inuyasha let out a small growl. He was growling at himself. For being so damn stupid. He wished he'd had never of had that vision. And then…wait…what had made him have the vision? Why'd he have it in the first place. He had never, not once in his life time had a vision. But in his vision he was a…a…wo-

"Inuyasha!" his thoughts were broken off by a small squeaky like voice. He sighed, knowing Shippo would be running at him in at any moment asking what he had done to Kagome. Like he always did. And just as he had thought the small kitsune came running out of Kaede's hut and jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha!" he yelled once more. 'What'd you do to Kagome?"

Inuyasha growled at Shippo and whacked him off his shoulder. Shippo went flying away from both Inuyasha and Kagome. He landed in the snow with a great _thump. _"I didn't do anything to her, runt!" he snorted. "Why must you always assume I did something to her. Can you NOT tell she asleep," he glanced back at Shippo who was now running behind him. "Little moron," he added quickly before grunting and stepping up on the small porch of Kaede's hut. He entered the small hut to see all eyes on him. Miroku, Sango, and Kaede. He grunted and looked at them all one by one. "She's asleep, okay?" he asked a bit annoyed. It pissed him off when everyone thought just because him and Kagome had been gone for a while something had happened to her. Did they honestly think he would let anything happen to Kagome that evolved her getting seriously hurt?

"Well than," Miroku sat up as he talked. " Me and Sango have discovered something about Naraku…" his voice seemed to trail off at an odd tone. Inuyasha, who was gently placing Kagome down on the floor, glanced over his shoulder to look at Miroku. One of his eye brows raised and an ear twitched, signaling he was listening. "He's been hurt." Inuyasha turned his body around fully now to look at Miroku. " By who, we don't know. I mean, its Naraku, right? Who could possibly actually hurt him." Miroku rubbed his forehead as if he were annoyed at something. "Sesshomaru. At least, that's what we believe."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the name of his brother. He growled lowly and stifled a bit. " Sesshomaru…" He sighed deeply and looked down at Sango. "You guys sure?" he asked. Sango nodded and stood as well. She stretched and yawned before speaking.

"Me and Miroku were scooping out some small little village. That's where we heard it. Someone said a demon dressed in a wolf type outfit came through the village. They say he was bleeding badly. Another villager said not much longer after that did a demon come in looking for Naraku. He had blood all over his hands. They say he had a crescent moon on his head."

"Sesshomaru for sure…" Inuyasha said. His eyes narrowed. "What the hell is his deal with Naraku anyways?" he asked out loud. Sango and Miroku bother shrugged. "but how did he hurt Naraku? I mean, I've hit Naraku directly with my wind scar before and he wasn't even hurt. Not one little scratch was visible on his body. He just…healed himself. I mean, it cant actually be Naraku. It makes no sense. Its just…he was hurt. Bleeding…"

"I know," said Miroku. "It is hard to believe. But what if its true. I mean me and Sango did see red snow. Blood in the snow Inuyasha in the village. And the only person we know of that would wear something so…hideous would be Naraku. Besides, if it is him then wouldn't now be the chance to go after him." Miroku did have a good point, and Inuyasha knew it. Its just, it didn't seem right to him. Naraku had never not once actually been hurt, hurt. He sighed and let himself drop down to the floor. He was exhausted.

"I want sleep," he grumbled unhappily. He slowly made his way to the back of the hut, in the corner. He sat for a little while before he felt his eye lids slowly drooping down on him. He didn't fight the urge to force them to stay open. He was tired. Very, very tired and he knew it. Kagome was sleeping, she was safe and he knew this. That was the only thing he cared about at this very moment….

She rolled over in her sleep. She was hot, she could feel herself heating up and sweating. She groaned as she sat up now remembering she was wearing Inuyasha's haori and had a blanket on her. A bit annoyed, she pried the blanket away from her slender body and yanked Inuyasha's haori off. In the process she had almost let the haori take a little side trip in the fire blazing soundlessly in Kaede's hut. She let out a small gasping noise as it just missed the fire. "That was close…" she whispered to herself. She glanced around the hut to see everyone was there. Sleeping. Even Inuyasha had still been there.

Amazing.

She smiled at herself and stood to her feet. With his haori held firmly in her hands, she tiptoed over to Inuyasha. A smile. She couldn't help it. When she looked at him the only thing she wanted to do was to smile. He always made her want to smile Even when he was made. And she knew she did the same for him. She sighed.

It was hard. Her thoughts confused her. It was always the same. It was like she _knew _Inuyasha loved her, but didn't want to believe it. Than at the same time she just thought he didn't like her at all. Maybe she was nothing more than a simple jewel seeker to him. Or just some girl that had simply popped up into his life. Something he never wanted.

She sighed.

Gently, so not to wake him, she placed his haori over him. He stirred, but did not wake up. She smiled again and gently brushed some of his silver hair out of his face. "Inuyasha…" she whispered, not wanting to wake him up, but at the same time wanting to. No luck. He just stayed there as stiff as a statue. She smiled. She knew he heard her. Maybe he was just ignoring her like he would usually do. "Good night Inuyasha," she said softly before standing fully to her feet now.

Quietly, so not to wake anyone up, she walked over to were she had ripped the blanket off her and picked it up. She wrapped it around herself and sighed. She needed a nice walk, or better yet just to be outside in the cool air. Only this time she didn't forget her shoes.

After placing on the last shoe she stepped out side the hut, letting the door clank close, causing Inuyasha to wake with a start.

He groaned and leaned off the wall, letting the haori flap down to his lap. He smiled softly as he put it on and than headed for the door. He knew Kagome had gone outside, he had seen her raven black hair as the door closed.

_Eeeeeerrrrrrkkkkk…._

The door opened with a horrible squeaking noise that made both Inuyasha and Kagome cringe. Kagome, who was sitting down, glanced behind her to see her favorite hanyou's golden eyes staring at her brown ones. She smiled, again. "Inuyasha, hi…" she said, not knowing what else to say to him. He nodded slowly and let himself drop down next to her.

"Hi," he said, as if repeating her words. "Why are you out here?" he asked. "Do you want to get yourself sick?" he added quickly. Kagome laughed slightly and shook her head, now looking down at the powdered snow.

"Just thinking, is all." she said happily. She let her foot swat the snow back and forth. It looked like thousands of little diamonds being swept every which way in the night time. The moon had been hitting the snow just right making it glitter in an amazing, beautiful way that just set Kagome into a awe kind of state. She loved the snow, and everything about it. Just like she loved Inuyasha. Nothing could, and nothing would, change that. She looked up at the moon, getting a quick glimpse at Inuyasha. He had been staring at her, she knew it. She had seen him. But she didn't dare to look over at him. He had seemed so…close to her when she did see him. And now something was telling her to look over, look over at him. But she didn't…who was she kidding. She did.

Inuyasha was only inches away from her face when she turned to face him. His breathe was on hers. It was on her lips, indicating how unbelievably close he was to her. Than, he moved even closer, his eyes never not once leaving hers…

* * *

**Okay, so I got this one in the very next day also.  
Sorry it took me all day though. I had a christmas party to go to. And it was fun. Than after that I went out with my mom. So I was busy all day. And now I am very tired. And this chapter aint that good cause It only took me about 15 minutes to type. I wanted to get this in today so I could get my story rolling.**

**And WOW i got A LOT of reviews for my last chapter. I would love to give my shout outs, but I am so freakin' sorry. I am way to tired to do that right now. But I promise I will do it next time. So who ever does review this time, I promise you will GET out a shout out at the end of chapter four. I was going to do it this time. I just decided I didnt want to have to go back and forth and back and forth to just look at the names. To tired, and I would most likely get annoyed by doing that. And the shout outs would only be mean. xD**

**Okay, so i'm done rambling on. The usual. Read and review please!!!!!**


	4. Refused

**YAY!!!**

**Next chapter. my favorite one so far. So please, read and review.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4-Refused.

He was able to taster her breath on his mouth. He was so close, yet so far. He didn't care anymore, he was going to let her know how he felt about her. Even if it meant to be rejected. "Kagome…" he whispered her now so lowly she could just barely hear it. Than…

_His silver hair swayed back and forth in the wind. His fangs dripped with her blood. It was everywhere. On the floor. Smothered on the side of the trees. Even all over his soft, silver hair. His eyes gleamed a red color, than would slowly go to a golden color and back to red. His fangs showed as he growled lowly. Blood slowly dripped there way down, off his long sharp, perfectly white fangs, to meet with the cold hard floor. He felt wonderful, free. It was amazing. _

_Only, why was he not himself. Something bothered him. Something was missing. He sneered as he noticed what it was. Kagome. She refused. Refused to be what he had become. But than why did she tell him she loved him? He growled again, than snarled and than howled. He had killed the one he loved all because she wouldn't become what he wanted her to become. A demon. A cold hearted killer. He snarled once more before glancing over at Kagome lifeless body. Her eyes were wide and seemed to be staring at him. He growled and shook his head. With a great leap into the air, Inuyasha landed down on the floor, landing on all **four **feet. His tail swayed back and forth in annoyance._

He sent himself flying backwards, away from Kagome. His breathing was rasp and very unsteady. He was sweating like crazy, and staring strait into Kagome's brown eyes. She was scared, he could see it in her eyes. Something had startled her. The was just acted, Inuyasha guessed. His body was shacking slowly. "K-Kagome…" he managed to say, still staring at her frightened brown eyes.

"I…Inuyasha…" tears were now forming in her eyes. Her fists were tightened around the blanket showing she was scared. "Inuyasha…you…you howled…" she said slowly, than continued. "You…you snarled, and…growled…and asked why I didn't come with you!" she was confused, and scared. She didn't know what had happened. And at this rate she didn't _want _to know what had happened. Her entire body was shacking. She now felt horribly hot from all the shacking and sweating her body was doing from being so nervous. Slowly she stood to her feet and took a step away from him.

"Kagome, please…" he said, now standing as well. He took a step towards her, only to see her recoil back and fall off the stoop of Kaede's small porch. She hit the snow hard and groaned in pain. But it wasn't any longer that she had jumped up and was now on both her feet, hands still clenched tightly to the blanket. "Kagome…I…" he stopped mid sentence. His heart was pounding even faster now. It was sweet, pure and loving. Blood. Kagome's blood. He would recognize that smell anywhere. Slowly he looked down at his hands. Her blood was covering his hands. It covered the tips of his finger nails and seemed to be making a small trace down to the palms of his hands where it just sat lazily.

Ever so slowly his eyes made there way back up and to Kagome. He saw it. Now staining the blanket was a nasty big spot of blood. He knew it was coming from Kagome, and by the look on her face he knew he was responsible for it. "Kagome…I…how'd…bu-"

"Shut up Inuyasha!" she screamed, tears now streaming down her face. "I know you didn't mean to…but…" she pulled the blanket even closer around her now. She could feel her wound starting to throb from the pain and cold it was enduring. "Your eyes…so…red." she chocked on her own words as she kept trying to speak. She wasn't doing a very good job of it. "I'm scared Inuyasha…" her teary eyes met his golden ones. "I'm afraid of…you…" she took another step back, causing more pain to inflict on her body. She could feel the blood from her wound slowing making its way down her slender body to the cold snow. She glanced down quickly only to see red snow surrounding her feet. She gagged. The site of her _own _blood made her feel nauseous.

Afraid of him…Inuyasha looked at her. "Kagome, I…I didn't mean to…something…I don't know what's wrong….please…" he said softly. He took another step towards her, now standing in the snow. Kagome was quick to jerk herself back some more, but not quick enough to keep herself from falling in the snow. "Your hurt!" he said, almost shouted. "You have to get inside so Kaede can take a look at it…" his teeth shut closed. Her blood was filling his nostrils like no tomorrow, and his body was reacting. It was pulsing. He wanted her blood in his mouth at this very moment. But-no…he was going to hold back. He was going to be able to handle it for Kagome. He wasn't going to let the sweet smell of her blood get to him. Bu- No! He didn't want to think about that. He growled lowly, scaring Kagome.

"No," she said, tears running down her face still. She managed to fore herself to stand back up to her feet. Pain shot through her body like a bullet through her heart. She cringed and almost fell once more. Only this time she was able to catch her balance and stay on her feet. "Don't…come…near…me" she said through gritted teeth. She hurt. Badly. He had done this to her, and even though she wasn't exactly sure _why _she wasn't about to find out. Inuyasha was right about one thing. She needed her wound to be looked at. Only, with Inuyasha standing in front of her she was afraid to move at all. And something in his eyes. Something so…different. Not Inuyasha at all she noted quickly. It was a thirst for something. But for what? "Go away, Inuyasha." she said calmly but warningly. She didn't like the look in his eyes at all. It frightened her more than before. "Please…Inuyasha…" she said. He didn't budge.

That's when she decided if he wasn't going to move, she would. Slowly at first she took a step to the left. The snow made a low crunching noise under her foot. She winced as her wound let go of some pain, and sent it flowing straight through her body. She caught his eyes following her every movement which only seemed to set her in a more nervous state than she was already in. She took one step forward, than another, than one more. All the while Inuyasha's eyes followed her every moment still. She was nervous, which was only making her more clumsy than she was already. When finally getting the courage, Kagome dashed towards the step. In a second she felt something grab hold of her ankle and yank her down to the ground.

Her chin smashed against the step to Kaede's causing it to split open. She yelped in pain as what ever held her ankle held it even tighter. It felt thirty, if not more, sharp little teeth clinging to her skin. She winced as she felt the pain from her chin kick in, and her wound around her stomach throbbed from hitting the floor. Slowly she glanced over her shoulder. Frozen. Her entire body just froze completely. Her breathing stopped, her heart stopped for almost a minute before they decided they wanted to function again. Her eyes though would not move. They refused to move.

Clutched to her ankle was what seemed to be a wolf. Its fur was silver. Shimmering, shiny silver. His eyes were a golden yellow color with a tint of read in them. He was snarling angrily. Kagome instantly noticed the blood that was covering his paws. "Inu-Inuyasha…" she said softly, more tears forming in her eyes. The wolf's eyes started intently at Kagome. His teeth clenched down even harder on Kagome's ankle. Her eyes slammed close in pain and her tears rolled down her cheeks slowly and solemnly. The wolf growled, still holding onto Kagome's ankle. "Let go!" she shouted as she kicked the wolf in the head with he free leg.

The wolf yelped, letting go of Kagome's ankle. Taking this as an advantage, Kagome forced herself to stand up and make a run for it to the door. No good. The wolf was already in front of her. His lip was curled up, showing his teeth which now had blood dripping off of them. Kagome squinted only to see a moon crescent on top of the wolfs head right in the center. In the middle of the crescent moon was a small, but noticeable star. The moon was black, the star was a very vibrant gold. "Inuyasha…" she said, knowing clearly now it was him. "Please…I know you can hear me…" her ankle throbbed. Her stomach burned with incredibly pain. All she wanted to do was get into the hut. She was starting to lose focus due to the lack of blood she was losing. Her mind was confused. She was frightened. And worst of all she had a wolf, Inuyasha, coming towards her trying to kill her. "Plea-" she couldn't finish her words.

She was falling face first. She hit the step once again, this time ripping her arm open. She let out a small cry. That was it. She couldn't move anymore and she heard Inuyasha's paws hitting the floor as he only moved closer to her. Than she heard something else. It sounded like squeaking, like a door opening. She wasn't sure what it was, but what ever it was it had scared Inuyasha away. Kagome had seen him jump over her and land on all fours. He looked back at her and snarled before running off and disappearing. Than the soft sound of her friends voice came to her ears. Sango. She knew that voice anywhere. She was yelling something. Kagome couldn't make out exactly what it was She only knew it was something that had to do with Inuyasha.

Thank Miroku's voice came next. She felt two pairs of arms on either side of her pick her up gently. Sango said something, Miroku made a remark. Sango agreed, Miroku said something else. She couldn't make out anything they had been saying. And when she tried to look at them the only thing she saw was big old blurry figures. "Inu-Inuyasha…" was all she managed to say before passing out.

Inuyasha stood alone in the snow. He was under the god tree. It was, he was different. He was something he didn't like. Something that took control of his body when he had smelt Kagome's blood. Something horrid and painful. It had happened so incredibly fast Inuyasha only remembered the pain. And than the look in Kagome's eyes. He shook his face and growled lowly. What had happened to him? He'd changed into…a wolf? He snarled and dug his nose into the snow. Blood had smeared on his nose thanks to that no good Monk smacking him the face with his stick. He didn't understand why he was like this. He didn't like being like this either. Something had controlled him. Taken over his body.

He shook his head once more. He couldn't believe it. He had hurt Kagome. He had almost tried to _kill _her. The one he loved. Why? Why couldn't he resist her blood. Its not like he hadn't smelt it before. It was just…something was wrong. Horribly wrong. He didn't want to be like this. He growled again before leaping up into the god tree. He landed on the shorted branch. He almost slipped, not being used to four legs trying to grab at something all at once. Than when he was sure he had his balance he jumped up into the next branch, than up again. He kept this up until he reached the top of the god tree.

There he laid down and rested his eyes. He couldn't exactly tell if he were crying, but he sure that he was…

**WHOA! Another chapter done! XD sorry this one took so long to get in. If you didn't notice, it was wayy longer than all my other chapters. I've tried making the paragraphs longer and stuff. So yup yup.**

**Anyways, this so far is my favorite chapter outa all four. So I really hope you guys like this one. I worked hard on it. It took me all day, for some odd reason. I don't know why exactly, just it took me a while. So yeah.**

**Anyways…shout outs as I promised. ( and to let you all know, this is only shout outs for chapter 3. I cant do them for chapter two. It would take waaaaay to long. Sorry)**

**Mauigirl808: haha, everyone that they were going to kiss. Sorry I didn't make them though. Hehe. And I got a lot of sleep, thanks. I'm glad you like my story so far. I hope you keep reading, and I hope you liked this chapter. Please, read and review.**

**Kagomesdoubled07:Okay, for starters…I like the penname. Lol. Well, I hope this update was soon enough for you! Lol. Anyways, glade you like it. Please, keep reading and reviewing.**

**Krazie-Edge 2.0: Well, he didn't run off. Lol. Glad your still reading my story! At least I know you like it! Hehe. Keep reading please!!**

**Young Kagome: you've reviewed my last chapter, so thanks a bunch! Anyways…they didn't kiss. I'm sorry. Lol. Glad you like it. Hope this update was quick enough for you!!!**

**Mangaluver: Wow, aheh, thanks a lot. I didn't think it was that good. But I'm very happy you liked it. I'm also very thankful that you think I could be, well, a real author. Lol. That makes me so freakin very happy!!! So thanks so so so so so very much. Please, keep reading and reviewing!!!**

**Okay, that's it. Uhm…my next chapter might not be in tomorrow. I didn't even get to start it yet. Bleh. I gotta start it when I'm don't with this. But anyways, hope you all liked this one. Please, read and review…thanks!!!!!!!**


	5. Unwelcome Visit

**Chapter 5- Unwelcome Visit**

Her body ached from the pain her wounds were letting free. She could her the soft voices of her friends talking about her, and Inuyasha. About what was now going to happen that Inuyasha was not longer a human, and had tried killing her, Kagome. This had been going on for about a half a week since Inuyasha had attacked Kagome. The cut on her chin was almost gone, now a just a nasty looking scab. But for the wound on her stomach, well, that one only seemed to be getting worse little by little. At first it just started out as the deep gashes from Inuyasha's claws. Than little by little they gashes grew larger, and connected. Now they just seemed to be getting deeper.

She groaned as she forced herself to stand to her feet. Kaede had suggested Kagome go back to her own time to get her wound looked at. Kagome only explained how if she did, he mom would never let her come back. Lie. She had lied. She knew that weren't true. As long as she told her mom she needed to help Inuyasha, her mom would never hold her back. She wasn't stupid at all, it was obvious to her that she needed stitches. But she was being completely stubborn and refused to leave.

She saw all her friends eyes look at her as she slowly left Kaede's hut. Usually they would have tried to stop her. But now they just gave up. They knew Kagome's fresh blood would draw any demon to her. But they also knew that Koga had been watching Kagome ever since the day she had received her wound. They all knew she would be safe as long as Koga remained hidden in the bushes somewhere, watching over her.

"Stupid…" she mumbled to herself as she approached the tree of ages. "I really shou-" her words stopped short when she saw someone else standing under the tree of ages. Kikyo. She stood there, her hand gently placed on the spot where Inuyasha had been put into a never ending sleep. That was, until Kagome came. She stood there, staring at the back of Kikyo. She knew that Kikyo knew Kagome was right behind her, watching and waiting for her to turn around. She wasn't stupid, and this Kagome knew. Its just…of all times Kikyo decided to show up, it would just so happen to be at the worst time possible.

"Kagome…" Kikyo's cold dead voice came to Kagome's ears in a chill of air. "Tell me Kagome, what has happened to Inuyasha?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment before finally answering Kikyo's question. "He's turned into a demon. A wolf," she said as calmly as possible.

Kikyo turned and faced Kagome, her eyes automatically dropped down to Kagome's waist. "Your hurt." she said. Kagome didn't say anything, just stared at her. "Inuyasha, I suppose." she added faintly. Still, Kagome didn't answer. Kikyo's eye brow raised a she got no response from Kagome. "I figured this day would come." Kikyo said gently and smoothly. Kagome fidgeted a bit, and than asked:

"What do you mean you _figured _this day would come?" She asked, letting her voice have a bit of anger in it for her own safety. She wasn't going to show Kikyo she was scared. But at the same time, she didn't have to worry about hiding the fact that she was scared. Because for once when she stood face to face with Kikyo she was not at all frightened. She felt more a live. More like herself. And if Kikyo ticked her off, she was ready to stand her ground and argue back.

"Naraku told me about this day," she said calmly.

Kagome's mouth slightly hung open and she caught eye sight with Kikyo. "You _knew _this day would come. You've seen it happen before, haven't you?" Her voice rose in anger.

"Yes…" Kikyo said, as if nothing was wrong with this.

"And you didn't even _try _to stop it?"

"It was the future Kagome, everything has to go as planned."

Kagome couldn't believe her what she was hearing. "But you know, you just know you could have stopped it! And did you, no! You didn't even make an effort to try and stop it. Why Kikyo? WHY?! I thought you loved Inuyasha! Why would you let something like this happen to him…"

"I DO love Inuyasha, girl." Kikyo's voice rose now with anger. She took a step forward, expecting to see Kagome recoil. But when she didn't, Kikyo's eyes narrowed and she snickered slightly. "Don't interfere, got it?" Kikyo said. "I'll take it from here. I'll get Inuyasha back to normal."

"No," Kagome let her voice sound harsh. "Either we work together, or you don't even bother to help him." She stared at Kikyo hard, awaiting her response. Kikyo let out a small snort, or a noise somewhat like it.

"Your not being serious, are you?" Kikyo questioned, looking at Kagome. When Kagome didn't even do much as blink, Kikyo sighed. "Listen Kagome," she said a bit more calmly now. "Inuyasha is my problem, I will deal with this."

"Oh, just like you dealt with the last problem you and Inuyasha had?" When Kagome asked this Kikyo automatically knew she was referring to what had happened over 50 years ago. Her eyes squinted, but she did not know what to say. So instead, Kagome continued. "You cant handle this on your won Kikyo. I mean, look at what happened between you and Inuyasha last time." She was becoming angry. "You _knew _Naraku had been the one that betrayed you and Inuyasha on each other, and what do you do, you try to kill him. To bring him down to hell with you. If you ask me, Kikyo, I would think you couldn't handle this on your own. Your to weak. You know I can do it because me and Inuyasha have never had a problem like you and him. Your afraid." She looked at Kikyo, awaiting for her to respond. But she didn't. She was blank, and didn't know what to say. "Your afraid I'll be able to save Inuyasha, Kikyo. You don't want it to happen. But tuff. Its going to happen."

Kikyo snickered. "Your going to help him when all he's going to want to do is kill you because you'll be bleeding all over the place from your wound."

Kagome let out a small laugh and looked Kikyo dead in the eyes. "This wound," she started and than took a step closer to Kikyo. "Is only a mark to make me remember the reason of why I have to help Inuyasha. To show me to not run away. To keep pushing me farther and farther." She looked Kikyo in the eyes for at least a minute before smirking. "Your not the only one who loves Inuyasha anymore Kikyo. I wont back down from you anymore. I'm not afraid of what Inuyasha may think about you anymore. I love him, and I _will _help him, and make sure you don't get in the way." When Kikyo said nothing Kagome turned and slowly, but calmly, walked away.

The night came fast and Kagome refused to return to Kaede's hut. She knew she should have. Her bandage to her wound should have been changed hours ago. But something kept her from going back. A deep, cold feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. Something that wanted to come out, but she held it back. It made her feel nervous, and sick at the same time. It was begging and clawing to come out, but she just held it back. She refused to let her feelings get to her. She refused. She was being stubborn, and for some odd reason it made her feel guilty.

"Inuyasha…"she whispered to herself gently. She had returned to the tree of ages now. Kikyo had long gone, she had known it. She just had to return to the tree. It seemed to always sooth her. Only, now, for this one time it only seemed to make her feel more guilty than she already felt. She let out a soft sigh before looking up into the tree of ages. She was praying that would have been able to see Inuyasha's red haori that he always wore, but she knew she wouldn't. Instead she only saw branches, and what she now called, the ugly lonely snow. "I miss you…Inuyasha…" she sighed and looked down and away from the branches. Her wound had grown numb from the cold, and even though she couldn't feel the pain, she did know it was spreading through out her body, and she should head back to Kaede's.

But instead she just dropped herself in the snow and let it soak into her cloth. Her body was growing numb. Not from the cold, nor pain. From love. It hit her like one of her arrows she would kill a demon with. It was piercing right through her heart, making her go completely and utterly numb from love. She loved Inuyasha. And that night, he was so close. They had only been inches away from each other. Then BOOM. It was ruined within minutes.

Her eyes automatically shut closed. Her hands clenched as she slowly stood to her feet. "Why Inuyasha…" she let her eyes reopen and glance up at the night sky full of stars. Than, she knew what she was holding back, and she knew she couldn't hold it any longer. She let out a small chocking noise and that was it.

Her body hit the floor hard, and tears, tremendous amount of tears slipped down her cheeks and hit the snow like little bombs. She sobbed. "Inuyasha…" she said between gritted teeth. "Come home…Inuyasha…" she didn't fight her tears. She didn't fight the urge to stop her crying. She just let it come as it came. Her mind switched from everything it could possibly think of. Than, it came…

_She stood under the tree of ages in her own time. She was looking up, hoping and praying to see Inuyasha. But of course she wouldn't. She was at her own house. He wasn't here. The sun was shining through the leaves. Kagome stared for a moment longer before she found herself on the floor, crying. Her mother was coming home when she saw Kagome on the floor, crying. The next thing Kagome knew was she was in her mothers arms._

_Her and her mother had talked for a while, and Kagome had decided to go back to the feudal era. She sat on the edge of the bone eaters well. She was deep in thought, and right when she thought of his name, he had appeared. He was staring at her. His beautiful golden eyes staring straight at her. She couldn't help it. She stood to her feet and practically glided over to him. Without a thought she walked right past him, and he followed her, now standing next to her as she walked._

"_I'll get mad when you run off," she told him, as they now stood near a small hill. "but what can you expect, right?" She turned and smiled at him. "I except the fact that you love Kikyo Inuyasha." she smiled at him again. They stood, side by side looking at each other, and holding hands._

The memory crashed into her mind like a rock being tossed at the wall. Her eyes went wide, and she felt herself literally choke. She gagged and choked again. Her mind was lost, confused, hurt, ripped. Her heart was no better. She felt as if she were about to die. It felt as though something was ripping her in two. Something was nagging at her, trying to just end her pain.

The snow was slowly seeping into her clothe, freezing her body. Sending chills up and down her back and all over her body. "Inu…" she couldn't even say his name. It was to hard. To much for her. Her mind wouldn't let her grasp the fact that he was gone. She sobbed harder and harder every second to the point where she couldn't breath from all the gagging she was doing. She gasped for air, hard long breathes entered her body along with the cold air. The cold air caused her to cough harshly, and release all the air she had just got. Her mind her grew dark, and her eyes started to become hazy. Before she knew it, she had fallen forwards into the cold snow, unconscious.

His paws hit the snow besides her limp body. He sniffed the air, before sniffing Kagome. He padded around her a few times before lowing his head to her neck, and growling.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the effin long ass wait on this chapter. Omg, its been forever since I last updated...and I really am sorry. I would love, absolutely love to give shout outs to you guys. But I have no time. I'm about to go out to the mall with some friends and stuff, so I got to go. Please though, read and rewview.**

**And I promise my next update wont take long. Okay? So please, r/r thanks!!!!**


End file.
